


So Much Trouble

by Lukas_Doodles



Category: MCSM, Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, MCSM - Freeform, Minecraft Story Mode - Freeform, Suggestive Themes, mcsm angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukas_Doodles/pseuds/Lukas_Doodles
Summary: One shot of Jesse getting mixed up with the wrong person
Relationships: Jesse/Aiden, Jesse/Lukas
Kudos: 27





	So Much Trouble

The air stank of booze and sweat, a combination of scents Jesse didn’t get to experience much. His jeans rubbed annoyingly against the leather seat of the booth he was sat in, the sound making his knuckles with every inch he pressed himself further against the wall.

“Come to the bar with me they said, it will be fun they said.” Jesse grumbled to himself, glaring at the table as he heard Jack and Petra’s loud laughter coming from a few tables down. He bought this table to get away from them, god how he couldn’t stand people when they were drunk.

Jesse let out a breath and sat straight again, rolling his eyes at the cheesy couple singing karaoke on the stage opposite side to him. That was the one good thing about this place, the karaoke. The couple currently singing however, had chosen the most god awful-cheesy-kiss-me-or-I’ll-die love song, and it was horrible. 

Not that he was complaining. He would probably do the same if he had someone to sing with, well, he would if Lukas were here with him. Blondie was back at home writing, it was his passion and Jesse respected him. 

Then again, the bar was lonely without Lukas. Oh well, he’d survive.

Jesse sighed and rested his chin in his palm, head tilted at an odd angle to rest comfortably. His legs swung back and forth under the table, heels periodically tapping against the seat.

“Hey. Didn’t think a good boy like you went to bars.” 

Jesse glanced up at the voice, a scowl coming to his face when he saw a familiar brunette standing there, a taunting smirk on his face.

“How the fuck did you get out of jail so soon? Was sure they’d keep your ass locked up for a lifetime.” Jesse ignored the brief flash of hurt on Aiden’s face, choosing instead to let his mind wander.

He was snapped out of it when he heard the annoying sound of cloth against leather, though this time it wasn’t him who was making it.

“What the hell are you doing?” Jesse snarled, sending Aiden a harsh glare as he slid into the seat adjacent to Jesse.

“Sitting with you. I’m not a complete jackass but I don’t know where else to find you and I need to say some things.” Aiden slung his arm over the other side of the booth seat, slouching into a position that seemed more impractical than uncomfortable.

“Guess I’m paying for a different table then-“ Jesse stood up, turning his back to Aiden. He heard a snort behind him, his head snapping back to give Aiden a dirty look.

“The fuck you laughing at?” Aiden smirked back at Jesse, waving off his tone.

“No open seats, hun.” 

A quick sweep of the bar proved this, and with a very rude gesture, Jesse sat back down. Aiden smirked and rested his elbows on the table, looking back at Jesse with a taunting look on his face.

“Ready to listen to me now?” Aiden asked, Jesse could only glare.

Aiden sighed and sat up straight, cracking his knuckles before beginning to speak.

“I’m sorry.”

Jesse stared at Aiden when he let the words out, not giving him a reaction.

“I- uh-“ Aiden’s once taunting look now became anxious. It made Jesse smirk, of course he would be nervous. 

“Stop giving me that look, pretty boy. I came to apologize and tell you I’m a better person. Damnit, I didn’t think you’d change to be such an asshole.” Aiden turned away from Jesse, his hand covering his mouth. Jesse could swear his cheeks were pink.

Oh wait, they were.

“You’ve got more to say. Hm? What is it, Aiden? Are bad boys your type now? You want a jackass to make you feel loved?” Jesse slammed his hand on the table, eyes squinting in amusement when Aiden jumped.

“You like putting up that bad boy motif, but we both know you’re shit. And I can be nice when I want, but I can give it to you if need be, asshole.” Aiden sent Jesse a glare, his arms crossing when Jesse leaned forward on the table.

“Maybe I did want you. Maybe I still do. Remember our old fling?” 

Jesse laughed, of course he remembered their old fling, he had Aiden wrapped around his finger back then. He still did. They both knew it.

“Yup. Now, how about we actually make this night interesting and you come home with me tonight. If things go good then we’ll give it a shot again, hell I might even let you prove that you’ve changed for the better. Deal?” Jesse stuck his hand out to Aiden, half expecting him not to take it.

“Ya know what? Deal.” Aiden grabbed Jesse’s hand, giving it a small shake before pulling him across the table and crashing their lips together.

Jesse knew this relationship wouldn’t be healthy. It wasn’t last time, and it sure as hell wouldn’t be this time.

But he could care less.

Right now, all he needed was the attention.

Jesse adjusted himself so he was sitting on Aiden’s lap rather than being halfway on the table, his hands tangled into Aiden’s hair as they kissed, his lungs burning for air already. Fuck. He missed this.

Aiden pulled back, biting his lip when he saw Jesse’s expression.

“Never thought you’d look at me like that again.” Aiden chuckled. He stared into Jesse’s eyes, the same Damn eyes that used to look at him with such want and admiration all those years ago, the same eyes that turned spiteful with time, the eyes that stared him down while he was falling from sky city.

“You’re not the only one who’s been wanting this, now shut up and keep kissing me.” Jesse growled, pulling Aiden forward into another heated kiss. He tilted his head as soon as Aiden’s lips were pressed against his, already eager to deepen their motions. 

“Fuck, forgot how good you were at kissing-“ Aiden gasped out, his word short when Jesse kissed him again. 

That was how they spent the hour, Aiden trying to speak only to be interrupted and forced back into another desperate kiss.

“Shut the fuck up and just kiss me.” Jesse had mumbled between their action, his lips bleeding slightly from where Aiden had bit him.

“As you wish, drama queen.” 

Heated words turned into heated tongues, soon Jesse was walking out of the bar with Aiden, glaring at him as he dragged him back to his apartment. 

“One night.” Jesse muttered to himself when Aiden swung the door open, “one night only.” 

“I thought you wanted attention, babe.” Aiden closed the door behind him, turning back to Jesse with an all too familiar look in his eyes.

“I do.” Jesse hummed, his suspenders already at his sides. 

Aiden took off his jacket, smiling when Jesse started to undo the black dress shirt he always seemed to wear now a days.

“Damn. Someone’s gotten muscular. I bet you’ve got better stamina now too.”

Jesse snorted, a devilish look in his eyes, “Come find me in bed and you’ll know then.”

—

Fuck. It was cold.

Jesse groaned, rolling over in bed, his hand flying up to brush the hair from his eyes. The sheets felt coarse under his bare body, the events from last night coming back to him when he opened his eyes to see Aiden sleeping peacefully next to him.

Shit.

They....

Jesse held his face in his hands. Lukas was expecting him home by midnight yesterday-

What would Lukas think when he found out his fiancé was fucking his old best friend? 

He wouldn’t think anything of it.

He simply wouldn’t know.

Jesse gave Aiden a glance before sitting up and getting out of bed, his feet making the floorboard creak ever so gently. 

He picked up his clothes, quickly getting dressed before writing a note for Aiden and turning to the door.

He glanced at the door then back to Aiden, his heart breaking when he remembered Lukas was still at home waiting for him.

He shouldn’t have gotten back with Aiden.

Jesse sighed and leaned down, pressing a curt kiss to Aiden’s lips before leaving the apartment.

He was going to be in so much trouble when he got back.


End file.
